


I'll Always Be Here

by Xaviertwinsfan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: After mission sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spoilers for Episode 6, brief mention of Riley and Bozer, inspired by episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviertwinsfan/pseuds/Xaviertwinsfan
Summary: After the mission in New York, Mac realizes how close he was to losing Jack and vice versa.  Coming home, Mac and Jack talk it out.
A/N: I suck at summaries :/





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years and tbh, I'm nervous about posting it, but this fandom needs fanfics! This hasn't been beta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If the characters are out of character, I'm really sorry. I have another MacJack fic I'm working on, but idk if I'll post it. Kinda depends on how this one goes. Anyway, enjoy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver or the characters. If I did, MacJack would be a real thing.
> 
> Also, spoiler for episode 1x06, so if you haven't seen it yet, I would suggest skipping this until you have!

After defusing the bomb and deactivating the pressure plate beneath Jack’s foot, Mac and the team headed back to Los Angeles.After the long plane ride, Mac drove Riley to her apartment and then back to his place with Jack.When him and Jack got to his house, Mac was glad that Bozer wasn’t there.The two men got out of the car and Mac let them into the house.The second Jack had closed the door, Mac had shoved the older man against it; his hands gripping Jack’s shirt tightly as he shook.

Jack immediately wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him tightly.“Hey, it’s ok, I’m still here thanks to you,” he said soothingly, even though on the inside, he was still shaken up over having almost died.

Mac breathed shakily and pressed his face against Jack’s broad chest.“I could have lost you today,” he whispered.The entire incident reminding him of five years ago, but this would have been worse because it would have been his fault if that bomb had gone off, no matter what Jack said about it not being.

Jack buried his nose in Mac’s hair and inhaled the younger man’s scent.“But you didn’t,” he said, voice muffled.“You saved me, hell, you saved everyone within range,” he added. 

“I know, but... If I had lost you, I would never have forgiven myself,” Mac whispered.

Jack frowned and gently pulled Mac away from him, enough so that he could tilt Mac’s head up and lock eyes with the younger man.“I told you before, it wouldn’t have been your fault.It would have been the Ghost’s fault.You can’t blame yourself for everything, Mac,” he said gently.

Mac leaned forward and resumed his position against Jack’s chest.“I know, but it’s hard not to,” he murmured. 

Jack gently petted Mac’s hair.“I know it is and you know I’ll be here for you whenever you need me,” he said softly.“That’s what boyfriends are supposed to do, ya’know?” he added. 

Mac smiled slightly and pulled away from Jack to look at him.“I love you,” he said softly. 

Jack smiled and leaned forward until his lips were only inches from Mac’s.“I love you too,” he replied before kissing his lover gently. 

Mac moaned softly and kissed Jack back.The kiss quickly turned from gentle to passionate, with Mac pressing Jack back against the front door. 

Jack let Mac have a few moments of dominance before switching their positions and pinning Mac’s hands above his head with his right hand.“We should take this to the bedroom, just in case Bozer comes home early,” he suggested breathlessly, remembering the last time Bozer caught them and how freaked out the other man got because as he’d put it, ‘I don’t mind the two of you being together, love is love, but it doesn’t mean I have to be scarred for life by seeing two of my friends naked and going at it on the couch!’.Needless to say, the couch had been replaced after that. 

Mac knew Jack was right, but the bedroom just seemed to far away and he really needed his lover now.He was about to protest, but Jack gave him a look that said there was no room for discussion.Groaning, Mac nodded in agreement. 

Smiling, Jack pulled Mac into a passionate kiss as a thank you and released his lover’s hands.He rested his hands against Mac’s hips and turned them around so that when they walked, Jack was the one walking straight and leading Mac backwards towards the younger man’s bedroom. 

When they got to his bedroom door, Mac reached his hand back and opened the door.He pulled Jack inside and smiled when the older man kicked the door shut.He pulled Jack close and kissed him as the older man walked him backwards.When he felt the back of his knees hit the bed, Mac broke the kiss and fell back onto his bed. 

Jack watched as Mac fell backwards and he quickly moved on top of him, kissing him passionately.He pressed his tongue against Mac’s lips and smiled when the younger man opened his mouth to let him in.Jack shoved his tongue into Mac’s mouth and explored it like a man who was starved and when his tongue touched Mac’s, electricity ran through both of their bodies. 

Mac whimpered into the kiss and thrust his hips upward to try and get some kind of friction on his cock, which was straining against his pants.Pulling away, he looked up at Jack with lust blown eyes, panting heavily.“Jack... Need you...” he said breathlessly. 

Jack groaned in pleasure at the request and moved his hands to Mac’s shirt, pushing it up to reveal his skin.Leaning down, Jack kissed his way up Mac’s torso and his lips closed around one of his lover’s nipples, sucking lightly.He smirked slightly when he heard Mac gasp and kept his mouth where it was for a few more seconds before pulling off and removing Mac’s shirt completely.He looked down at his lover and smiled at just how beautiful Mac looked; lips swollen, face flushed, and panting.“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed before leaning down and capturing Mac’s lips in another kiss. 

Mac moaned and kissed Jack back; his hands coming up and fumbling with the buttons of Jack’s shirt.Breaking the kiss, he growled in frustration at just how much trouble he was having getting the damn shirt off.He heard Jack chuckle above him and glared up at the older man.After a few more seconds of failing, Mac gave up and just ripped Jack’s shirt off of him. 

Jack just gaped in surprise and shock when Mac ripped his shirt.“Hey, that was my favorite shirt!” he cried. 

Mac just rolled his eyes.“Well, that’s what you get for wearing a button up shirt,” he huffed.“Now, are you going to keep teasing me or are you actually going to fuck me?” he asked, a demanding tone in his voice. 

Jack looked down at his lover and smiled.“I had planned on more foreplay, but I can forgo that,” he said and leaned down to kiss at Mac’s stomach as he quickly worked to remove the younger man’s pants.When he got the belt, zipper, and button undone, he slid Mac’s pants and boxers down his legs slowly; his lips following over every inch of skin that was revealed. 

Mac squirmed and whined, his hips thrusting upward when Jack’s mouth got close to his cock.“Jack...” he whined. 

Jack smirked and sat up, chuckling when he heard his lover whine.He leaned over Mac to reach into the bedside table drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube.“Can’t do much without this,” he said and shook the bottle in front of Mac’s face.  

Mac glared at his lover and huffed.“You’re a fucking tease sometimes, did you know that?” 

Jack just laughed and popped the cap of the bottle, squirting lube into his left hand and coating the fingers on his right hand with the slick substance.“But you love me for it,” he said cheekily with a wink at the younger man. 

Mac just rolled his eyes and gently kicked Jack’s thigh.“C’mon, stop wasting time!” 

Jack just laughed again and moved Mac’s right leg up and over his left shoulder to get a better angle.He moved his hand down and brushed his index finger teasingly over Mac’s hole, which caused the younger man to moan.Smiling, Jack leaned down and kissed Mac hungrily, his tongue easily sliding into the pliant mouth at the same time his index finger penetrated Mac’s hole.  

Mac gasped into the kiss and bucked his hips slightly when he felt Jack’s thick finger slide into him.His hole clenched around Jack’s finger and he pushed Jack away slightly so he could breathe.“I don’t... I don’t need gentle right now, Jack...” he breathed.After what had happened, Mac needed Jack to be rough so that he could be grounded.Mentally and physically. 

Jack looked into Mac’s eyes and nodded.He began to move his finger in and out of his young lover and when he felt Mac begin to loosen, he added his middle finger, scissoring them every time he thrust them inside. 

Mac moaned and dug his right heel into Jack’s shoulder and his left heel into the mattress.He cried out and arched off the bed when Jack’s fingers hit his prostrate.“Jack!” 

Jack slipped in a third finger at Mac’s cry of pleasure and began to ruthlessly finger fuck him, making sure to hit his prostrate every time. 

Mac gasped and gripped the sheets tightly as Jack fingered him.He could feel his stomach begin to tighten and pushed against Jack’s chest.“Jack... Stop... Gonna... Gonna come...” he gasped out.

Jack removed his fingers from Mac’s hole and gently put the younger man’s right leg back down on the bed.Moving into a kneeling position, Jack undid his pants and removed the and his boxers, throwing them to the floor.He crawled back between Mac’s legs and grabbed the bottle of lube; his gaze on his lover’s face.“How do you want me, Mac?” he asked breathlessly.

Mac wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips and locked his ankles together on Jack’s lower back.“Like this...”

Jack nodded and squirted a generous amount of lube into his right hand.He spread the lube over his cock and used the rest against Mac’s hole.Grabbing the base of his cock, he lined the tip up with Mac’s hole and looked at the younger man for permission because even though Mac wanted it rough, Jack wasn’t going to just take him like an animal.Seeing Mac nod, Jack fully penetrated his lover with one, hard thrust.A loud moan left both men’s mouths.

Mac brought up his arms and wrapped them around Jack’s neck to pull the older man down so that their lips were only millimeters apart.“Fuck me, Jack,” he whispered against his lips before pulling Jack down the rest of the way and kissing him passionately.

Jack moaned into the kiss and rested his hands on either side of Mac’s head before he began to thrust into his lover at a brutal pace.The room was filled with the sound of the mattress creaking, the headboard hitting the wall with the force of Jack’s thrust, and the breathy moans/gasps coming from the two men. 

After kissing Mac passionately, Jack stopped thrusting momentarily to reposition himself and Mac.He briefly pulled out and switched their positions so that he was sitting with Mac straddling him.“I want to see you come like this...” he panted heavily before lifting Mac’s hips up and impaling the younger man on his cock; both men crying out in pleasure. 

Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed the man hard as he began to move himself up and down Jack’s cock; the man’s hips thrusting up to meet him every time he came down and his hands gripping his hips hard enough that he knew he would be have bruises. 

Jack attacked Mac’s mouth with his tongue and groaned in pleasure as he felt the younger man’s cock rub against his stomach. 

Mac broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Jack’s neck, alternating between biting and sucking the skin there.He could feel himself nearing his orgasm and moved his lips to Jack’s ear.“Close... Jack...” he gasped. 

Jack growled and took over Mac’s movement, his arms easily controlling Mac and fucking the younger man on his cock at a fast and brutal pace.“Come for me, Mac...” he commanded, voice deep and gravely.  

Jack’s command was enough to push Mac over the edge and he screamed Jack’s name in pleasure as he came hard all over his and Jack’s stomachs.His hole clenching impossibly tight around Jack. 

Jack slammed Mac down on his cock one last time before holding the younger man there and coming hard into him, a shout of pleasure leaving his lips.

Mac slumped forward against Jack’s chest and moaned as he felt Jack come inside of him.Panting heavily, Mac kissed Jack’s chest.“I love you,” he breathed.

Jack wrapped his arms around Mac and buried his face in the younger man’s hair, his chest heaving.“Love you too,” he murmured.

“I really needed this,” Mac said softly, his breathing slowly getting back to normal.

Jack nodded in agreement and closed his eyes.“Me too.”

Mac didn’t want to move, but he knew they needed to clean up.“C’mon, we should probably wash up,” he said, though he made no attempt to move.

Jack sighed and nuzzled Mac’s head.“I know we should, but I really don’t feel like moving from this bed,” he murmured. 

Mac smiled.“We could at least move under the covers,” he suggested and move himself away from Jack’s chest. 

“I can do that,” Jack said, groaning when Mac carefully removed himself from his cock. 

Usually, Mac would clean himself up after sex, but he just couldn’t bother doing that at the moment.Scooting himself under the covers and ignoring the cum dripping from his hole, he pulled Jack down and under the covers with him.He snuggled close and curled up against Jack’s chest, the older man’s arms immediately wrapping around him.“We can stay like this for a while,” he murmured, his eyelids beginning to grow heavy with exhaustion from the sex and from the mission. 

Jack nodded and held Mac tightly, his face once again buried in Mac’s hair, inhaling the younger man’s scent.“Go to sleep Mac, you need it,” he whispered.“I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Mac curled tighter against Jack’s chest and let his eyes close.“You better be,” he mumbled before falling asleep. 

Smiling, Jack kissed the top of Mac’s head.“I’ll always be here,” he whispered and shortly fell asleep after his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
